Kuroki Rio/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art KKPCALM Pikario Winter by Toei.png|Rio's winter clothes from Toei's website PatisseriePikario.png|Official profile of Rio in his patisserie outfit from Toei's website chara_03.jpg|Official profile of Pikario from Toei Animation img_pikario.png|Official profile of Pikario from TV Asahi Pikario Slide Toei.png|Slide image of Pikario from Toei's website Juilo.png|Official profile of Julio Img jyurio.png|Official profile of Julio from TV Asahi KKPCALM concept art 1.27-Kuroki Rio.png|Concept art for Kuroki Rio (evil) from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.05-Pikario.png|Concept art for Pikario from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.15-Kuroki Rio (Japanese clothes).png|Concept art for Rio's Japanese clothes from episode 16 DOZA-JeV4AASghH.png|Profile of purified Rio from Toei's website Screenshots Julio Julioopening.jpg|Julio in the opening KKPCALM10 Julio holding the flyer.jpg|Julio holding the Sweets Festival flier in episode 10 KKPCALM11 Giulio watches from the top of a building.jpg|Julio watches over everyone from the top of a building KKPCALM11 Giulio prepares to attack the festival.jpg|Julio prepares to attack KKPCALM11 Giulio smiles as he raises his rod into the air.jpg|Julio smiles as he raises his rod KKPCALM11 Giulio before fusing the thieves together.jpg|Julio prepares to fuse the Kirakiraru Thieves together KKPCALM11 Giulio raises his rod into the air.jpg|Julio holds up his rod KKPCALM11 Giulio watches as the Kirakiraru from everyone is gathered.jpg|Julio watching as the Kirakiraru gathers KKPCALM12 Giulio about to attack the Cures.jpg|Julio about to attack the Cures KKPCALM13-Julio appears.png|Julio using his wand to absorb kirakiraru KKPCALM13-Julio with flamingo churros bow.png|Julio holding his flamingo churros bow from episode 13 Giulio imitates Whip Decoration.png|Julio imitates Whip Decoration Giulio imitates Chocolat Aromase.png|Julio imitates Chocolat Aromase Giulio imitates Gelato Shake.png|Julio imitates Gelato Shake Giulio immtes Custard Illusion.png|Julio imitates Custard Illusion Giulio imitates Macaron Julienne.png|Julio imitates Macaron Julienne KKPC21(17) Guilo wants to go out.png|Julio wants to fight again KKPC21(18) Enter Noir.png|Noir appears before Julio KKPC21(19) Nori taking more of Gulio's kirakira.png|Noir taking more of Julio's Kirakiraru KKPC21(20) Guilo prepares for revenge.png|Julio prepares for his revenge KKPC21(40) Giulio amerges from the shadows.png|Julio emerges from the shadows KKPC21(41) Furious Giulio.png|Julio's dark and angry expression KKPCALM39-Julio tells the Cures he'll handle Grave.png|Telling the Cures he will handle Grave for them KKPCALM39-Julio is back.png|Back and better than ever KKPCALM40-Julio challenges Grave.png|Challenging Grave KKPCALM40-Parfait is overjoyed to see her brother again.png|Hugged by his sister KKPCALM40-Julio fending off nendos.png|Fending off attacking nendos KKPCALM40-Julio blocks Grave.png|Blocking Grave's attack KKPCALM40-Julio's wand cracks.png|Julio's wand cracks under the pressure KKPCALM40-Julio says Grave's power is borrowed too.png|Telling Grave his power was just borrowed too Kuroki Rio KKPCALM12 Rio smiling.jpg|Rio smiling KKPCALM12 Rio.jpg|Julio as Rio KKPCALM13-Rio watches from the roof.png|Rio spying on the girls from the roof KKPCALM14 Rio finds the girls.jpg|Rio finds the girls at the KiraKira Patisserie KKPCALM41-Rio isn't happy to see Bibury either.png|Not quite happy to see Bibury again KKPCALM41-Ciel insists on going with Rio.png|Walking in Ichigozaka shopping street with Ciel KKPCALM41-Ciel tells them they're twins.png|Embarrassed to be mistaken for Ciel's boyfriend KKPCALM41-Rio watches Ciel cook.png|Watching Ciel cook KKPCALM41-Ciel invites Rio to cook with her.png|Surprised to be asked to make sweets KKPCALM41-Rio succeeds in making kirakiraru appear.png|Surprised to see kirakiraru appear from his batter KKPCALM41-Rio runs away.png|Running away in anguish KKPCALM41-Rio sitting alone.png|Suffering alone KKPCALM41-Ciel confronts Rio.png|Confronted by Ciel KKPCALM41-Ciel managed to convince Rio.png|Smiling at Ciel KKPCALM41-Rio cheering for Parfait.png|Cheering for Parfait KKPCALM41-Rio smiles at Parfait.png|Smiling at Parfait KKPCALM41-Rio made waffles for everyone.png|Reserved KKPCALM41-Rio is told his waffles are delicious.png|Receiving a compliment for his waffles KKPCALM45-Rio whipping cream.png|Whipping cream KKPCALM45-Ciel tells Rio he's good at whipping cream.png|Blushing after being told he's good at that KKPCALM45-Rio tells Gummy they eat the cakes too quickly.png|Telling the other fairies they eat the cakes too quickly KKPCALM46-Rio recognizes Noir's presence.png|Rio recognizes Noir's presence KKPCALM48-Elder Rio Bibury welcome the girls back.png|Rio welcomes the girls back KKPCALM49-Ciel Rio winning contest photo.png|Ciel and Rio in front of a photo of them winning a sweets contest KKPCALM49-Rio grown up.png|Future Rio at the siblings' restaurant Pikario KKPC21(6) Pikario and Kirarin flashback.png KKPCALM41-Pikario & Kirarin with sweets they made.png|Pikario and Kirarin KKPCALM41-Pikario envious of Ciel's success.png|Pikario is envious of Ciel's success KKPCALM 22 Red eyed Pikario.png|Pikario tells Kirarin that he hates sweets and leaves KKPCALM 22 Makin waffles.png|...Pikario made the loveliest waffles to cheer her up. KKPCALM 22 Kirarin loves waffles.png|Kirarin tells Pikario how much she loves the waffles KKPCALM 22 Happy Pikario.png|Pikario is happy KKPCALM 22 Shadow of Ciel.png|Pikario sees a human at the window KKPCALM 22 Pikario looking at Ciel.png|Pikario looks at Ciel‎ KKPCALM 22 Ciel eating a waffle.png|Ciel eats one of Pikario's waffles KKPCALM 22 Pikario devastated.png|Pikario is devastated when she dismisses them KKPCALM 22 Depressed Pikario.png|Pikario feels down KKPCALM 22 Noir appears.png|Noir appears KKPCALM 22 Pikario's Kirakiraru is taken.png|‎Noir takes Pikario's Kirakiraru KKPCALM 22 Noir offers the staff.png|Noir offers Pikario the staff KKPCALM39-Gummy leaves a donut for Pikario.png|Gummy leaves a donut for the sleeping Pikario KKPCALM48-Pikario tells everyone about the legendary patissières.png|Pikario tells the people about the legendary patissières KKPCALM48-Bibury Pikario haven't disappeared yet.png|Bibury's and Pikario's kirakiraru hasn't disappeared yet KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Pikario in Paris.png|Pikario in Paris in Elisio's memory KKPCALM49-Fairies support Cure Pekorin.png|Pikario and other fairies supporting Cure Pekorin Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries